injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Commissioner James Gordon
Commissioner Gordon is Gotham City's head of police and friend of Batman. Biography James Gordon is the Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and one of Batman's greatest allies. He is a controversial political figure in Gotham City because of his willingness to work alongside a vigilante, but he is one of the most honest cops on the force, often struggling against corruption from within. He frequently works outside the law when necessary, although he maintains a strict unbreakable moral code. He has made it clear many times that he only tolerates Batman because they follow the same code, and if he ever crossed the line Gordon would not hesitate to bring him down. He contacts Batman for their regular meetings using the Bat-Signal, a spotlight that shines a bright bat symbol into the night skies. His daughter is Barbara Gordon, better known as Batgirl. Injustice Comic Year One After Superman kills the Joker, Commissioner Gordon is seen on one of the monitor crystals within the Fortress of Solitude, being asked by reporters to confirm the Joker's murder, but he refuses to tell them anything. Year Two Gordon arrives at the top of the GCPD building to find out who turned on the Bat-Signal. The commissioner is greeted by Superman, who demands to know where Batman is. Unimpressed, Gordon lights up a cigarette before asking the Man of Steel if intimidation is part of perfecting the world. Superman again asks and Gordon tells him to use his super-senses to watch his heart and listen to his pulse. Superman accepts that he's telling the truth but advises Gordon to tell him so he won't be aiding a fugitive. Gordon tells him not to expect to, as he believes Batman isn't a fugitive from any justice he serves. Superman suddenly asks about Gordon's daughter, causing the older man to snap back, angered at the perceived threat. But Superman suddenly informs him of several growths he's spotted on his lungs before advising him to seek medical treatment but tells him the cancer has progressed very far. The Man of Steel apologizes before flying away, leaving Gordon to numbly stare at his lit cigarette. Gordon is among his gathered officers and detectives Montoya and Bullock on the bridge to Gotham City, watching the approaching legions of Superman's new forces, come to occupy the city. Gordon is contacted over his radio to allow the Regime Soldiers in. As the soldiers march pass them, Montoya asks Gordon if they're just supposed to let them in, but Gordon only tells her to be quiet, though she does ask him if he has a plan. Sometime later, the commissioner is standing in front of a building, looking up at the security camera mounted on the wall, and after he announces himself, he asks his daughter, Barbara Gordon, to let him, saying he knows she is in there and that he knows everything. When he arrives inside the building and greets his daughter, he demands to know where Batman is. Barbara tries to lie and say something else but Gordon snaps at her and reveals he's always known she was Batgirl and Bruce Wayne was Batman. When Barbara asks how, Gordon snaps, "How? I'm a detective!" Gordon starts to look around, demanding to know where Batman is, and Barbara is forced to explain Bruce's current condition and location, and Gordon realizes Batman isn't an option. When his daughter asks why he's there and now, he reveals Superman has occupied Gotham with his new army before reluctantly revealing that he has cancer and is dying to Barbara. Father and daughter share a quiet and emotional hug and Gordon apologizes to Barbara, knowing that Superman is on the path to becoming a monster and that soon he won't be there to protect her or the city. Barbara however reveals her new Birds of Prey team, and tells her father he doesn't know everything about her. Gordon visits Harvey Bullock in the hospital with Renee Montoya accompanying him, the detective having been badly beaten by one of Superman's soldiers. Gordon asks how Bullock is feeling, and after the detective expresses his anger over his injuries, Gordon responds, "Good. Get up." Though Montoya disagrees with this, Bullock gets up and the Commissioner hands the detective his hat, telling him he won't need his badge. As the three leave, Bullock asks what the plan is. Gordon replies, "The plan, Harvey, is to police our damn city." Gordon, along with detectives Bullock and Montoya and the Birds of Prey, has rallied several dozen former GCPD police officers into a warehouse. There he explains the current situation in Gotham of civil unrest, with Superman's new soldiers trying to order Gotham's citizens around and enforce the new laws Superman has placed in the city. Gordon says that Superman doesn't understand the people of Gotham and that his new soldiers won't bring order simply by attempting to bully the populace into compliance. Gordon tells the officers that they know that maintaining order isn't about using violence and that it takes more than that to get the job done. One former officer says they don't have jobs anymore and Gordon says that they still do, it just got a lot harder and a lot bigger. Gordon says they need to protect Gotham's citizens from "the so-called protectors" and keep their city safe. One officer asks how, reminding what Superman's soldiers did to Bullock even when he was holding a badge, and Gordon reveals they won't need their badges anymore. One officer becomes angry at the idea of quitting the force due to losing their livelihood, despite assurance from Catwoman that money won't be an issue. Gordon says he understands her concerns and that he didn't bring them here to waste their time. When the officer asks why they were brought here, Gordon explains it's because they're good cops and that they care about the people and the city and that each one of them has stood up against authority without fear when they thought it was the right thing to do, even standing up against Gordon himself. Gordon tells the officers that he's offering them a chance to stand up for what's right and to be police officers again. When one officer asks how, Batwoman presents the reverse-engineered super-pill to Gordon. Gordon takes the pill, explaining their city is at war and that the Birds of Prey have started a resistance but need soldiers. Gordon explains the pill is their new badge and when one officer asks what it is, Gordon swallows the pill. Bullock then takes out his sidearm and shoots Gordon point blank in the head. To the gathered officers shock, the bullet just falls to the floor, Gordon completely unharmed. Gordon smiles and says, "This is the game changer." Gordon works with his detectives and the Birds of Prey to ambush two Regime soldiers, with Gordon personally knocking out the second soldier when he attempts to flee. When Bullock attempts to read the soldier his rights, Gordon interrupts him and tells him that the soldiers are an invading army, not criminals. Gordon tells the detectives and Black Canary that they're going to be interrogating them for as much information as they can get and hold them without due process. "We don't read them their rights. They don't have any." Gordon declares as he walks away. Commissioner Gordon is called to by his daughter Oracle into the monitor room. A confused Gordon tries to ask her what's wrong when he stops, shocked by the sight of the image of his long missing wife on the computer monitor, apparently roaming the streets of Gotham after the curfew. The next night, Gordon takes one of the nanotech enhancement pills as he prepares to head out to find his wife, though Barbara worriedly points out that they are making his cancer worse. Gordon starts to say something about when Barbara's mother disappeared, though she whispers that she's dead, Gordon reminds her that they never found her body. Barbara tells him that she doesn't want to lose him over this but Gordon looks at the image of his returned wife and replies, "Sometimes...the things we love come back to us." before leaving. Out in the streets of Gotham, Gordon ducks in an alleyway and watches as a group of marching Regime Soldiers while Oracle contacts him, informing him of the soldiers patrols routes. Gordon knocks out a single soldier with a chokehold before being informed by Oracle that the woman they believe to be her mother has been sighted at the Gotham Botanical Gardens. Gordon heads there and spots the woman, chasing after her into the gardens. Gordon is shocked when finds the woman and sees it is indeed his missing wife. Gordon embraces her, but quickly becomes horrified when her flesh becomes clay in his fingers and the 'woman' tells him his real name: Basil Karlo, Clayface. An enraged Gordon looms over Clayface as the living lump of dirt pleads with him and begs with him to protect him from the Regime Soldiers, saying they'll kill him and that he barely escaped the Arkham purge. Gordon snatches Karlo by his neck and lifts him up before throwing him to the ground and demands a reason to help him. Clayface tells him he can give him closure by revealing where his wife's body is. Clayface leads Gordon to the Gotham pier while telling him he worked for the Red Hood Gang in his youth and his wife came across the gang's smuggling, resulting in the gang killing her and burying her body under the pier. Clayface digs up the spot where he body was laid and shows it to Gordon, apologizing to him as he does. A silent Gordon contacts Oracle and asks if it appears to be a trap and she shakily replies it isn't. Gordon gazes on his wife's body before reassuring Barbara, "When the time comes...your mother will...Your mother will be waiting for me. I'll be seeing her again." Gordon then takes Clayface to the Birds of Prey's headquarters, where Renee Montoya and Huntress express their disapproval. When Barbara calls to him, Gordon tells his daughter that he is having Bullock and a police detachment getting her mother's body. When Black Canary demands answers, Gordon explains that Clayface will be exchanging his services for protection from Superman, believing that Clayface's abilities will come in handy after Martian Manhunter's death. Gordon then calls Harley to him and has her extract a blood sample from Clayface while telling Clayface that he will be trained by the Birds of Prey but warns him that if he ever steps out of line once, they'll throw him out. As Montoya and Batwoman lead Clayface away, Harley Quinn whispers to Gordon that there's more than one way to get closure. Later that night, Clayface reveals his true motives and allegiance to Superman by attacking Oracle when she confronts him, Gordon and the Birds of Prey are quick to rush to his daughter's defense though Gordon is knocked down by Clayface from a single blow, though Black Canary and his daughter are able to knock the living mound of clay out. Gordon is later seen repairing Barbara's damaged chair, and Gordon sees how Harley contains Clayface to protect the location of their headquarters. The next day, Gordon finds Barbara looking at some picture slides of her mother, though she turns the projector off. Gordon apologies for interrupting and tells her she can turn it back on, when Barbara reveals she is struggling knowing how little time he has left, saying soon all she will have left are pictures. Gordon admits he wishes he could stay and that he never meant to leave her alone. Barbara then tells her teary eyed father she will find a way to cope and move on before saying she knows he and her mother will be waiting for her one day. Father and daughter then embrace, closer than ever. As Batman makes a speech to the entire resistance concerning the upcoming war with Superman's forces, as the Dark Knight implores all of them to prepare for the fact that some of them won't be coming home after the battle, and asks them to say their goodbyes, Gordon approaches his daughter Barbara, and father and daughter share a moment as they prepare for the upcoming war. Gordon witnesses the sign of the Green Lantern Corps arrival. The sky turns a brilliant green as the living planet Mogo fires a massive beam. Gordon can only murmur, "My god..." A noticeably sweaty and pale Gordon is seen with a large gathering of GCPD resistance officers and Harley Quinn. The commissioner is contacted by his daughter and informed that Mogo took out a quarter of the Sinestro Corps and that the Regime's forces are waiting for orders from the Hall of Justice. Gordon is given the ok to attack and seize the Hall. Gordon then orders his forces to take their super-pills and that their goal is to take out the Flash and Lex Luthor, while reminding them that the Regime soldiers will be as durable and strong as them, urging his officers not to hold back. Gordon then reminds them that if the Flash isn't taken out their attack could be over before it really begins. Gordon tells Harley Quinn not to deviate from the plan. After Harley successfully launches the opening attack on the Hall, allowing Catwoman to incapacitate the Flash, Gordon gives the word for the attack while also ordering his forces to find Luthor and Cyborg and bring them in. Gordon and his forces successfully take the Hall, with Gordon himself informing Oracle that Flash and Robin are down, while Cyborg escaped. When Gordon sees Luthor has been captured, Lex desperately pleads surrender and asks to speak with the Commissioner, saying it's about Oracle. Gordon orders Lex released and the two speak in private, and Lex reveals he has been the one supplying them information. When Lex claims that Cyborg knows that they're listening in on their communications, Gordon pretends he doesn't know what Lex is talking about, until Luthor reveals he knows Barbara's identity. A shocked Gordon listens as Lex explains what will happen if Cyborg uncovers her identity and immediately demands that Lex take him to Cyborg. Luthor agrees and leads Gordon to the teleporters, explaining that it only responds to his biological signature and that he has to accompany Gordon to the Watchtower, but he won't be able to help him and must appear Gordon has captured him, as Lex can't compromise himself if the resistance loses the war. In response, Gordon asks, "Do you know how advanced my cancer is?" Lex does and apologizes to him. Gordon tells him as they teleport, "Then you know you don't have to worry...dead men don't tell secrets." Gordon and Luthor arrive on the Watchtower, with Lex feigning unconsciousness and being captured, while Gordon draws his sidearm, aiming it at Cyborg and ordering him to stop his trace on Oracle and to surrender. Though Cyborg believes Gordon won't fire the weapon while they're on a space station, Gordon fires a single bullet, hitting the mechanical portion of his skull and leaving a small dent. Gordon gives him a final warning, ordering him to stop the trace or he will shoot the human portion of his face. Cyborg doesn't believe him, knowing Gordon is the commissioner of the GCPD, as well as his scanners revealing to him that Gordon's vitals are rapidly dropping. Indeed, Gordon's cancer is quickly catching up to him, and the pained commissioner struggles to keep his weapon raised before crumpling over, face twisted in agony as he drops his sidearm. Cyborg tells him that he will find Oracle any moment now and apologizes to Gordon, declaring his time is up. Refusing to surrender, the commissioner charges at Cyborg, and is blasted by the half-man's arm cannon, though Gordon's increased durability allows him to survive the blow. Roaring, "I won't let you find her!" Gordon punches Cyborg hard enough to send him flying over onto his back. While Cyborg is down, Gordon quickly grabs the mechanical portion of his face, and while expressing his lack of understanding in technology, Gordon still knows nothing runs if it's forced off and he tears off Cyborg's faceplate, knocking him unconscious and ending the trace, saving his daughter's identity from the Regime. Exhausted, Gordon collapses onto his back. Luthor comes over to him, congratulating him and when the commissioner asks on Cyborg's status, Lex informs him that Cyborg is alive but out of action. Lex asks Gordon if he understood why he couldn't act, and Gordon admit he does, understanding if the resistance fails, Luthor will be needed. Gordon declares his secret is safe. As Luthor helps Gordon up, he asks if he knew that the pills were increasing the strength of his cancer. Gordon admits he did, but he had no other choice. Gordon then asks him to take Cyborg back down to the Hall of Justice using the teleporter and give him a moment to himself. Luthor complies and leaves. Gordon then contacts Oracle and informs her that Cyborg was stopped and is about to be handed over. When Barbara asks about his status, Gordon requests to speak to her on a private channel. When she does, Gordon expresses his awe at the sight of the Earth from the view of the Watchtower, before telling her that Superman is nothing but a common criminal and that he cannot have the planet. Batman then joins in, promising his old friend they won't let the Man of Steel have the Earth. Gordon says it's good to hear his voice, and Batman tells him his name is Bruce. Smiling, Gordon replies, "No, it isn't. It was never 'Bruce'." Batman agrees and tells him it was an honor to serve Gotham alongside him. Gordon tells him, "Keep serving her." Barbara tells him Bullock is waiting by the teleporter, but Gordon apologizes to his daughter, telling her to stay strong for the resistance and that he loves her before saying goodbye. Still gazing out into the void of space and down on his beloved home, James Gordon speaks his final words to his oldest ally, "Batman, I guess I...I guess I get to disappear on you for once." The commissioner of Gotham then quietly passes away on the Watchtower, content in knowing his daughter and city were safe. Injustice: Gods Among Us Commissioner Gordon is seen in the opening cinematic of Story Mode looking at the aftermath of Metropolis' destruction by the Joker. Appearance Commissioner Gordon is an older man in his early fifties, with brown hair and eye, facial hair with prescription glasses, and he typically wears a white or white shirt and tie under a long brown coat, along with khaki pants. Gallery Commissionergordon.png|James Gordon seen in Bargirl's ending James Gordon in the comic .jpg|James Gordon in injustice comic #6 James Gordon .jpg|Gordon in-game J.Gordon name tag .jpg|Name Tag James Gordon iOS.jpg Category:Males Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Bat Family Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Characters Category:Heroes